<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Visit From St. Dildolas by EllisJay, Laihiriel, robotsdance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456365">A Visit From St. Dildolas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisJay/pseuds/EllisJay'>EllisJay</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laihiriel/pseuds/Laihiriel'>Laihiriel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsdance/pseuds/robotsdance'>robotsdance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All I want for Christmas is my girlfriend’s cock, F/M, Festive pegging, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, J/B Christmas exchange 2020, Merry Smutmas, Pegging, Poetry, The real lesson was the fun we had along the way, Unbowed unbent unashamed, We have no excuses, Yet another holiday ass play fic, christmas cheer, stocking stuffers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisJay/pseuds/EllisJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laihiriel/pseuds/Laihiriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsdance/pseuds/robotsdance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Twas the night before Pegmas and all through the house...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Visit From St. Dildolas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To all of the daring, darling, deranged denizens of TWL, we end this year on a high note.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Twas the night before Pegmas and all through the house<br/>
came the cry of one Jaime, getting fucked by his spouse.</p><p>The dildo was nestled all snug in his hole,<br/>
And Jaime felt each thrust in the depths of his soul.</p><p>And she in her harness, Jaime's ass laid bare,<br/>
in the hopes that Brienne would fuck him with care.</p><p>When out from his throat a noise, quite the ululation,<br/>
as Brienne flipped a switch and turned on the vibration.</p><p>With a loud cry he fell to the sheets,<br/>
And he moaned and he shook as Brienne fucked his ass deep.</p><p>His eyes, how they glittered! His breath, far from calm!<br/>
His cheeks were all rosy from the smack of her palm.</p><p>She scratched down his back, then tugged at his locks,<br/>
He loved how he felt stretched ‘round her cock.</p><p>His back arched and twisted, his hips how they bucked,<br/>
he pitied a man who didn't get his ass fucked.</p><p>She thrust into him deep and thrust into him rough,<br/>
held fast to his hips till it was enough.</p><p>“Oh Father! Oh Mother! Oh Smith! Oh Crone!<br/>
Fuck Warrior! Fuck Maiden! Fuck Stranger!” he groaned.</p><p>Then Brienne slid out, her dildo shiny and slick,<br/>
and Jaime lay replete, a mess on his dick.</p><p>There he lay spent and sprawled, quite the tousled sight.<br/>
“Merry pegmas to me,” Jaime mumbled. Brienne laughed. “Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>